


i'd marry you with paper rings

by chonkytheslur



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Babysitting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Nursey Week 2021, Post-Canon, nursey week day four: future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonkytheslur/pseuds/chonkytheslur
Summary: Nursey is more than prepared to babysit for Jack and Bits. Maya's incredibly well-behaved, and he's willing to help them out in any way that he can.He is not, however, equipped for the sight of Dex with a child.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	i'd marry you with paper rings

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for nursey week like a week ago and only now am i cross posting it <3
> 
> title is from paper rings by taylor swift. i'm terribly sorry for that but not really
> 
> my [tumblr](https://biginnyweasley.tumblr.com/)

They’ve never babysat for Jack and Bitty before, but Nursey’s seriously wondering why they haven’t until now. 

“You got it, Maya,” Dex coaxes, holding onto Maya’s pink gloved hand as they step onto the ice rink. Nursey didn’t think he could fall any harder for Dex, but he was immediately proven wrong when he saw how _good_ he was with Maya. 

Most people spoke to kids in a high, slightly patronizing voice, but Dex talked to Maya like she was an adult. Just… a tiny, pigtailed adult who was learning to skate for the first time. Just the sight of her was enough to make anyone melt. He was seriously starting to consider stealing her while Jack and Bitty were off being successful adults. They wouldn’t notice until it was too late, probably.

“Uncle Derek,” Maya whines, shuffling her tiny feet along the ice at an incredibly cautious pace. Nursey takes her free hand.

“We got you,” he reassures her. “Move your feet like this, okay? Yeah, exactly. Just keep moving. You got it.”

It feels strange, revisiting the roots of skating. Of hockey. He remembers Mama teaching him to skate when he was around Maya’s age, just as terrified of the ice as her, but just as eager too. 

“I’m gonna be a figure skater like Daddy was,” she tells them matter-of-factly. Slowly, they begin to move away from the wall and closer to the middle of the rink. Maya doesn’t even notice.

“No hockey?” Dex inquires, and she wrinkles her nose in response. Nursey bursts out laughing when she shakes her head vehemently.

They make a few loops around the rink, until inevitably Maya wants to be more independent, so they grab a bucket for her to hold onto and trail a few feet behind as she scoots her way along. “Yeah, Maya!” Dex cheers under his breath, and Nursey’s so content he’s giggling just to let all of it out. Actually _giggling_. He hasn’t done that since before Samwell.

Maya gets tired after about an hour and skates off on her own, depositing the bucket back onto the stack where she got it without even being asked to. “Jack and Bits trained her well,” Nursey mumbles. “I was such a brat at her age.”

“At her age?” Dex raises an eyebrow, and Nursey gently checks him into the wall, skating out a few seconds before Dex like it’s a race. (In Nursey’s head, it is). 

Nursey grasps her hand again firmly and leads her to the side, adjusting her hat - Ford knitted it for her - as she goes. They change their shoes quickly as Maya determinedly pulls at her own skates without any assistance, still working on the first one by the time Nursey and Dex are finished.

Dex’s calloused hand grasps Nursey’s gloved one and they stand, shoulders together, watching Maya finally yank her left skate off with a huff. 

Nursey imagines a home of their own, filled with children Maya’s age running around brandishing crayons and flinging grubby hands around Dex’s neck. Something inside of his chest aches, and he imagines again: Dex, with a ring on his finger, and no kids this time, just the two of them. He would fill the walls with books, and Dex would walk around with his toolbox stitching their home together.

Maya is still preoccupied with her other skate, so Nursey pulls Dex to him and kisses him with fervor until Dex is pulling away with a blush. Nursey can’t help himself, though, so he pulls Dex in for one more tiny, chaste kiss.

“What?” Dex laughs slightly.

Nursey doesn’t say anything for a moment, just takes in every inch of Will’s face that he can. The freckles dusting his cheeks, and the wrinkles beginning to line his eyes and mouth. “Nothing,” he says finally. “I just love you.”


End file.
